


Goddess Goodness

by NaughtyTypingIncoming



Series: Lewd Tails Fics Collection [4]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, 大神 | Okami (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack Crossover, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Lactation, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming
Summary: After Amaterasu has somehow come to mobius, she becomes rather intimate with a certain yellow fox.





	1. Porking in the Park

The sun goddess came streaking down to the ground. Tails looked up in awe as Amaterasu flew across the sky like a comet. She came down in front of him like a fallen star, a crater was created a few feet in front of him. Tails coughed as the smoke was clearing. He peered down into the hole, waving a hand to clear the smoke. The fox wondered if Ammy was alright. He need not have worried for not two seconds later Amaterasu Ōmikami's head popped out of the crater and licked him across the face.  
     “GA!” exclaimed the fox, trying to rub off the saliva. “Glad to see you’re not dead. Not that you seem to care, you do everything your way, don't you."  
     Ammy panted and nodded her agreement. She tilted her head to one side looking into Tails’ eyes asking a question.  
     "Yes," Tails managed, "people are not supposed to just take off into the sky like that! Well, OK. You _CAN_ do it. But you need to be a little discreet about it. That is something you'll have to get used to now in your human-ish form. Got it?"  
     The wolf, now woman, nodded again pulling herself out of the hole. She was a tall white wolf mobian with red symbols all over her body. Her tail was much longer then Tails' own and she sported a very large pair of open breasts. Tails watched them for a brief second and then snapped his head around, looking away from her.  
     "Amaterasu! Where are the clothes you had on? Didn't Amy kindly give you a nice dress? Where is it?"  
     The god shrugged and held up some burned cloth in her hands. Evidently the dress had met its fiery end in the inferno.Tails was aghast.  
     "Oh come on! Every fricking superpower ever also lets you keep your clothes! If yours doesn't, that means we are in some poorly thought out por..."  
     He stopped short as Ammy was giving him that look again.  
     "What?" asked the fox wearily, "What do you want? You keep doing that head tilt and I don't understand what you want! Why don't you just talk like a normal person? I get that you were a wolf god thing that didn't let on much but a little hint wouldn't be all that..."  
     Tails was interrupted again by Amaterasu butting her head under his.  
     "Seriously, WHAT!" said an exasperated Tails. "I can't help you if you don'tYEAAA!!"  
     The fox was pushed over as the god used just enough force with her nose for him to go sprawling flat on the grass. He groaned.  
     "Now what was that for? See this is what...” He trailed off once again.  
     Amaterasu was now sitting on top of him with a panting grin on her face. Her hands, which she seemed to be still unfamiliar with, pawed at his chest. One of her legs was positioned right over his dick and was rubbing up against it. She turned herself around, tail now brushing against Tails’ face. Amaterasu bent down and after a little fiddling, undid the fox’s pants buttons and had his cock out. She passed it first from hand to hand, looking down at it with hunger in her eyes. Finally the god leaned down and began to lick it. Tails gulped back a gasp, the sudden wetness was a shock. He tried to sit up, but Ammy kept him pinned from up top. The god dog gave his cock another lick, salivating as she did. Her panting was infectious as the fox stopped himself from imitating her with his own short breaths. What he couldn't stop was her exited tail that periodically whacked him in the face. The fox tried to put a phrase together to halt the dog.  
     "Ammy please!" Pleaded the fox, even as the pleasure was getting all the more palatable. "Stop! We can't do this here! Everyone and their grandmother will see!"  
     Amaterasu seemed to have no qualms about their current situation. Even after the foxes plea she seemed to be making more of a show then before. She gave loud appreciative sounds as her long tongue traced the foxes cock. Lifting her rear up (thankfully stopping her now lashing tail from hitting Tails) and showing him her slit just inches from his face. Ammy brought one hand up and started to play with a breasts, moaning and milking it for all it was worth. Tails groaned, how was he supposed to get this horny dog away to a more quiet location? Seeing as he had no choice in the matter the fox gave up and started to enjoy himself to the fullest. He even let out a small cry when Ammy got tired of just tasting his dick and began her slow sucking of it. Her lips had wrapped around the tip and moved down the shaft slowly at first and a bit uncertainly, but then picking up steam and assurance. Tails swore he could feel her tongue in there to, giving him an extra bit of warmth.  
     The fox’s breath came in short sharp gasps, already he felt on edge. Sure, Ammy had been sort of hinting at this all the time that way she exposed herself to her, the way she looked when eating, and on and on. But he was surprised just how fast she turned him on. Ammy stopped for a moment to catch a breath or that's what Tails thought she was doing. Instead she turned her head to the sky and howled once, then went back to the cock sucking with renewed vigor. The fox felt it come, he tried to hold back some. For a heartbeat, he attempted to hold back his pleasure. But it was too little too late, Tails was going to give out. He came, the white burst of liquid went inside her mouth. She did not seem to mind, and drank the stuff as it came out, catching the spurts as he gave a few more starts. Licking her lips, she wiped a hand over her face then lapped up the bit of cum that was there too.  
     After licking off the last of his cum from her hand she looked down and saw that the foxes cock was still hard. More importantly though, that there was still some cum left on it. Not wanting to leave anything, she cleaned that up too. Taking a passing lick along the tip and getting the last few drops along the fox’s shaft. Tails shuddered again as the god even started to get the stuff that flew wild to his belly.  
     "Listen Ammy," the fox tried again as the sun god continued licking him higher and higher. "We can't keep doing this out here, all right? We need to go to your house all right?"  
      Amaterasu had reached his chest and looked him square in the eye. She blinked once, then continued her work, up to his neck and then his check. A millimetre from his lips she paused for a second and then kissed him, a deep kiss with that tongue she had been giving him. The fox moaned through the kiss, he had not been turned on like this in  all long while. Fuck, he wanted her right now. But the urge to find a safe place to do the deed was outweighing his desire to complete it. For now anyway. If Ammy kept it up, he'd agree to screw her in front of the shopping mall next to them for all his horny brain cared.  
     The fox broke out of the kiss with a gasp. Saliva still connecting to each other’s mouths. Both of them panted for a few moments. Tails took advantage of this time to push himself off the ground. Ammy didn't really want to, but the force of the fox’s movements caused her to move on her feet to. That or to let go of the fox which the goddess was reluctant to do. On his feet the fox looked around wildly, still no one in sight. He gave a small sigh of relief. Tails gave Amaterasu a look that suggested that yes, they really needed to get to a better spot, yes they really needed to do that now and yes, they would totally fuck. Little known fact about foxes is that they can give a lot of information in very small looks. Ammy also on her feet gave a small doggy wine and tighten her grip on the fox, but she seemed like she would come with him for now. Tails made a quick decision and made a motion to leave the park. His first thought was to go directly to Amaterasu's residence. But all the people on the way there would see the completely naked goddess so that was out of the question. That left the mall to their left. He could go in and get her some new clothes or at least that was the plan.Tails began to walk to the mall trying to explain.  
     "OK you stay here all right? You've got no clothes what-so-ever and as horny as you are, you still need them for public decency! There is no way they'll just let a naked person in to the shop, so could you..?"  
     He didn't make it very far cause of the dog god's grip on him, bringing him up short. He sighed again as Ammy brought him back closer to her shaking her head vigorously.  
     "Amaterasu!" Tails sighed exasperated. "We need to get you clothes understand! And you can't...”  
     The fox was interrupted once again by the goddess bringing him right up to her bosom and buried his face in them. She hugged the fox close encasing his head in what in commonly known as marshmallow hell. Tails was again thrown off by Ammy's attempts to start getting dirty again, but he surfaced looking up accusingly into the dog’s eyes from his vantage point in the pecks. He was going to insist again that she should stay here and let him go get her some clothes but it dawned on him that the wolfish woman was a good deal bigger than him and that he could not follow up his words by force. He would have to bargain.  
     "Oh, all right!" He managed, "You can come! I don't know what kind of scene you'll cause, but it will be better than you just keep on fucking me out here. That alright with you?"  
     This seemed to satisfy the goddess and she hugged him tightly. She let Tails out of her booby prison and held his hand, as if there were just two people out for the nice weather. Her assets were in plain view, bouncing slightly as she walked with him to the mall.


	2. Undergarment Underboob

There were now in the mall proper and there where a few people around. Tails tried to walk in front of Ammy to hide her naughty bits as best he could. But the goddess kept insisting on walking right next to him, tugging him close to her. The fox gave up and concentrated on where to go from there. She pulled him close then, her bare breasts pressed against him. He put up with her tight embrace, better some protection for her non existent modestly and some squeezing than the alternative. Weirdly no one looked in their direction. The fox’s eyes looked around wildly, looking desperately for any clothes retailer. They did not need the food court, not the book store, not the game shop, not the local comic book shop, none of those. He finally spotted a clothing department store and tugged the sun dog toward it. All he got in response was a full dead stop. Tails shot a look up at her.  
     "What now??" he asked in exasperation and desperation. "We are almost there! What just..."  
     He stopped dead when he saw what Ammy was looking at. It was a store front, one that Tails had dismissed out of hand. It had gorgeous mobians, half-anthros, and normal woman on the windows, all displayed in their underwear. Across the front in letters of pink were the words: Victoria Secret.  
     "OH NO!" groaned the fox, "Not in there please! You need a bit more than just...”  
     Tails’ plea's fell on deaf ears. Amaterasu had eyes had dilated to twice of what they had been and there was nothing that the fox could do or say to stop her from going in. In the shower of Tails’ begging words the dog god rushed into the lingerie store, looking around the shop with something like hunger. She was panting up a hurricane, matching the feeling that bared down on the poor fox. Being trapped in a doggy hurricane. Ammy looked like a kid in a candy store going from one isle to the next, first admiring silky white bra, then a thin red see through panties, and a blue combo that was really nothing more than a long piece of string.  
     The fox was resigned now, there were going to get caught, no chance of escape. The looked blearily at the frills and the other offerings. He noted that these were actually pretty hot. Now that he thought about it, if he could convince Ammy to get one of the less risqué ones, she could pass it of as her wearing swimming gear. This mall had everything, surly there was a pool here! He looked around a little more purposefully now, a ray of unrealistic hope burring through him.  
     Even as he began to scan the more solid color ones, Ammy gave a small squeal of a doggy wine and has the intention of staring at you soulfully until you give them what you are asking for or will go away and give you that backwards look of hurt that they can't believe you did not give them that thing. It was very black and very lacy with a few too many straps than was necessary. There was no way that was going to pass off as a swimsuit. Tails tried to shake his head and tell her that no that was not the one she wanted. But Ammy had it off the display dummy and in her hands. The goddess hovered it over herself as though it was a dress and seemed to ask how would it looked it she tried it on.  
     Tails was about to say 'No it looks terrible' but couldn't manage it. It would look smoking hot on her. Ammy seemed to sense his unspoken answer and, right then and there, she undid the straps and began to put on the lingerie. The fox could only watch as the dog god pulled the straps over her arms and put the clasp on the back. Then she reach down and stepped into the rather small panties that had an intricate pattern and did where not very good at their job of not letting people see what you had. Tails could see right through to her slit. For that matter he could still see her nipples, pressing up against the fabric. Now that he was taking her all in, the fox realized that the lingerie far from covering her up only succeeded in highlighting her curves and her assets. With the black cloth to give him reference the fox saw that her breast really were that large, the bra really didn't cover them that well and the mountains were threatening to pop out again. Ammy did a twirl around, letting the fox see what she looked like from all angles. Her white tail was lashing against the black bottoms in sharp contrast. After that the dog god gave a look of questioning at Tails.  
     "Oh, yes it looks really, uh, really..." Tails was left speechless.  
     You would think having her being naked would do that but no, it was the hot underwear that did it. The fox cursed himself for being so weak. He should have taken his chances running to Ammy's house. Taking his silence to mean approval, which it was, the god dog got even more exited. Her tail thumping against the row of dummies and her tongue sticking out like she had just been told that she had been a good girl. Ammy got to her hands and knees and she stalked toward him like the wolf she once was. Once the god was close she licked the fox on the cheek again. That broke the spell. Tails tried tried to get the situation back under control.  
     "OK! OK!"  
     He tried to hush her looking around to see if any staff had seen the commotion or could hear the exited muted barks coming from Amaterasu. The two staff members that he could see weren't even looking his direction. Tails doubted that would last for long and figured that it was high time they were leaving. Screw any more shopping! He would take any eyeballs that looked at him strange with this almost naked woman. This constant fear of discovery was wearing on him. The fox tried to satiated Ammy by patting her on the head, she calmed down somewhat and appeared to enjoy the caress.  
     Tails now faced a dilemma, that the wolf goddess had some clothes on, all be it ones that were no better than nothing, but there was no way that the fox could pay for them while Ammy was wearing them. He was pondering if they should just shoplift them or if he should just pay for an identical pair and conveniently "forget" it at the front, when he subconsciously realized that the dog god had gone suspiciously quiet. Glancing down, he saw Amaterasu was eyeing his bulge in his pants again. Before he had time to do much more than draw breath, the goddess had his dick out again, giving it a quick lick and a loving stroke with her fingers. The fox groaned out of pleasure and frustration.  
     "What here?!" he whispered as Ammy gave his cock another longer lick. "We can't do this here! There are employees right there! I swear that girl has glanced over at us three times now! You can't just..!"  
     Ammy was done licking the cock for now and went right on to the main course. She put the fox's dick in between her huge breast and began to bob up and down with them. Tails was cut off by his own pleasure, this felt really fucking good. He could feel the fur of her breast against his cock and the smooth fabric against it making the fox almost give in immediately.  
     “We can’t please,” he pleaded one more time, without much hope.  
     Ammy just gave him a look and continued moving her breasts, rocking herself so that her entire body was getting in on the motion. Tails felt it all down his shaft and had to cover his mouth to keep the gasps from escaping him. The fox look over at the two employs again, they still hadn't looked in their direction. Now that he was looking at them, he wondered why. They should be watching the store shouldn't they? They were apparently in a heated conversation. Or at least, that's what he thought, but as he strained his ears over the sounds they were both he and Ammy making, he could only make out nonsense phrases and sentences that went nowhere. He tried to ignore the boobjob that was happening (not that easy to do) and listened a bit harder.  
     "I'm serious, when she hit that guy I thought the man was dead for sure. No one can stand up to that octopus and live!"  
     "You see this is what happens when you drive tanks. Every time another bathtub sows up."  
     What on earth was going on there? Ammy got his attention back by beginning to lick the tip of his cock as well. Letting her saliva drip down his shaft and between her breasts. Tails had to bite down on his fist to stop himself from making a sound. Never the less, the pleasure still managed to make a faint sound around it and through his noise. Ammy, hearing the sound, was encouraged to greater efforts. Managing to get the top of the fox's dick all the way into her mouth. Tongue circling all around it again and again. The cups of the new bra were damp with their fluids. The fox was losing his mind with the pleasure. With his other hand he placed it on the back of the god dog's head. Trying to spur her on to even greater efforts. She went faster than Tails knew was possible, her hands pinching her nipples through the fabric, they pushed her breasts together as much as she could, trying to push the fox over the edge. Tails felt one more lick from her tongue before he came, spilling his cum into and around of her mouth. She pulled back for just a moment and with her tongue out, letting the last spurts hit her face and over the top of her new bra. She lick up the drops, enjoying it immensely. Swallowing, she again licked up the remaining cum on his dick and on her own breasts.


	3. They Both Get Service

Tails gave out huge shaky breaths as Ammy cleaned up. The fox glanced again at the two gibbering speakers. They were still at it, but Tails noticed a pattern. Every 30 seconds or so, they repeated phrases. It was like listening to a recording that kept jumping back to the same place over and over again. The fox stared at them, wondering what he should do. The he felt Ammy tug at his hand again. Clearly, she had enough of the store now. Tails put two and two together.  
     "Did you do that to them?" he asked as they walked out the door.  
     The goddess looked back at the two gossipers and gave a small woof. They reach the edge of some radius when the two women seemed to snap back to reality. Looking around, one scanned the shop while the other tided up the place. She reached the bust they had just unclothed. Frowning, the attendant looked around, wondering if a customer had walked off with it, which they had. The fox cursed again. After Ammy's blow job, he had totally forgot to pay for the garment they had come for. He wondered why the alarms had not gone off. The wolf seemed to know that they needed to go back in too and they both walked back into the store. Tails blushing with shame. Ammy  walking along happily. They were right next to the employ now, the fox could swear that he could smell perfume on her. Still she did not turn around and continued to search in vain for the missing bra and panties.  
     "Uh, hello?" asked Tails, wondering what on earth Ammy's interference would have on her now.  
     The girl finally looked up and looked blankly at a spot above the fox's shoulder for a second, before she finally seemed to notice him.  
     "Hello there sweetie." She said straightened up a little. Tails noticed that she had some nice assets too, probably necessary in this job. Above her right one was her name tag: "Robin".  
     "What can I do for you?" she asked kindly. "Is it your girlfriend birthday?"  
     "Uhhhhh...." Tails managed, not expecting _that_ question.  
     The girl nodded to Ammy, seemingly oblivious to the fact the she had on the underwear that she had been looking for.  
     "She has a great figure for it! You should check out some of our more selective options."  
     Ammy's ears perked up at that. She gave a nod and sidled up to Robin, peering at the options with more interest than before. Tails noticed that she was brushing up against the employee more than was necessary.  
     "For your figure dear," Robin was saying "you will want to show off everything. Some say that you want to hide a little bit behind a slightly larger bra. But in your case, you'll want be able to just make him go 'WOW'."  
     "She's doing that already." muttered Tails quietly.  
     He watch in silence as Robin selected one of the see through ones, even more so than the one Ammy was currently wearing and held it up against the goddess.  
     "See?" she said. "This would be perfect for, uh well, a little time in bed. He'll go absolutely crazy for it, won't you?"  
     "UHHHHHH....." Tails said again, lamely.  
     He was not expecting to be really included in the decision making and yet, here he was, the two looking at him with a question on their faces.  
     "They...will all look sexy on you." He told Ammy lamely.   
     He was not sure why but he was being embarrassed to say that. Why should he be?? She had just given him a boob job right here! There was literally nothing between them that should be embarrassing. Even so the little fox was scarlet. Ammy, to his astonishment, blushed to and started to trace patterns on the floor with her bare feet. The goddess grunted something that sounded suspiciously like a thank you and...something about how she liked his physique to. Tails did not know how to respond to _that_. Fortunately Robin did.  
     "Aww that is so sweet!" She exclaimed, hands on cheeks and eyes full of stars. "Tell you what, why don't we pick out a few of these and you can try them on to see how they look? We need to make sure that you look exactly right, right?"  
     "Uhhhhh..." said Tails again, he really needed to stop saying that.  
     They were both grabbed by the hands and dragged to the back of the store.  
     "Try them on? You have changing rooms here? But this is, well, Victoria Secret! You know? Underwear shop?"  
     Robin smiled at him as they neared the back of the shop. The other employ looked up from the magazine she was reading and waved at them.  
     "We get pretty touchy customers." She explained as they approached, sure enough, changing rooms at the back end. "If they don't get exactly right, they get upset and ruin the merchandise. And then they STILL want a refund. Can you believe it?"  
     Tails didn't know what to believe anymore and just nodded. They stop in front of the furthest away door.<  
     "Well then," Robin said letting them go at last and rubbing her hands together. "Shall we get started?"  
     Ammy was ready, she was drooling again with her tongue out and gave an exited bark. Robin picked up two pairs that were just sitting by, apparently top choices, and handed one to Ammy.  
     "Now," she explained "this one will look a bit risqué, but I think it will defiantly poke a hole in your boyfriend’s pants if you know what I'm saying!"  
     Ammy took it and stepped into the changing room, closing the door behind her. Tails did not know why she bothered, she was almost naked anyway. He noticed Robin making a hand gesture to the other employee.  
     "I'll need number 26B, 37D, and 45C extra frilly. After that can you do that number 88 job for me?"  
     The other raised an eyebrow at that one.  
     "Number 88? Are you sure?"  
     Robin nodded.  
     "Positive, I don't think anyone else is coming today and that girl looked like she means to try on a ton of stuff."  
     The lady behind the desk shrugged and put down her magazine. Standing up, she unhooked a set of keys for under the desk and walk into the store.  
     "If you’re sure then."  
     "Trust me," Robin reassured her. "Have I ever been wrong?"  
     "Not that I can remember, no." The other replied and sauntered on.  
     Tails had barley time to puzzle that out, when the door opened again. Both he and the girl looked and their mouths fell open. Ammy looked even more like she wasn't wearing anything. This time though, it was the lack of substance, not the see through of the material. It was white and the bra cups were barley larger than quarters, hiding only the nipples on her breasts. They were held on by maybe four straps if that. Lowering their gaze was not much help either. Her 'panties' were maybe a leaf's thickness wide. If Ammy was not covered in fur, they would have seen her brush. This had a few more straps then the bra, but only because it was connected to thigh high stockings that you could see right through.  
     They both ogled her for a few moments as the dog god strutted her stuff. Giving off way more flirtatious vibes than was necessary. In Tails’ opinion she didn't even need to do that. She could have just stood there and she would have made him, well, poke a hole in his pants. Robin seemed to have the same conclusion and shook her head trying to clear it. Hard to do with a goddess staring down at you looking for approval but she managed.  
     "Well, that looks, wow, really…really good on you." Robin managed, "I don't think it's really your style though. Um, did you want to try on this one?"  
     She offered her the second one, with a trembling hand. Ammy looked it over and nodded. She took it with her as she went over to the door. Tails noticed she didn't bother to lock it this time and saw her beginning to take off her 'bra' before the door closed behind her, leaving both watchers slightly disappointed.  
     "You two been together long?" Robin asked wiping away a bit of drool that had escaped her mouth.  
     "Not really no," admitted the fox unconsciously reaching up to his own mouth to see if he had any saliva on his face. To his relief there was not.  
     "It's, uh, only been a few days to tell the truth. You're not going to believe me, but she's actually a dog goddess that assumed sorta human mobain form. And she's kinda well...hot and bothered."  
     Robin gave an evil grin at that. Tails wasn't sure if he liked it or not.  
     "Hot and bothered huh?" she repeated her eye's flicking to the door. "And a goddess too? Sounds like a keeper. Don't let her get away you hear. Not everyone can pull off number 27."  
     "What are those numbers you keep using?" asked the fox.  
     Ammy came out again, this time much more 'modest' in a red one piece. No clear cloth this time but there was a little cut for the stomach that Tails couldn’t imagine the point of.  
     There was a little frill along the edges, making it look more like a swim suit more than anything. She did a twirl and Tails noted that there was no back to this thing, just some fabric for covering her butt and a little for the shoulder strap. It really did show off how much breast she had, one was reminded of all those ‘playgirl’ photos. Tails briefly wondered if there was rabbit ears and tail to match. Then his thought process caught up with the rest of his brain and reminded him that she already had some animal characteristics thank you very much. Great outfit, not as big a knockout as last time, but completely serviceable.  
     “Hmmm, yes.” Robin commented standing up and surveying Ammy from all angles.  
     “You do make the hips work wonderfully,” she said feeling them as she did so.  
     The dog god didn’t object to it. In fact she turned her head to the saleswomen and listened, nodding along with her points.  
     “The stomach window is a bit much,” she continued, adjusting said window as she did, her fingers traced around her belly button. “We have a couple of variations without it if that’s more to your taste, but some find they need their skin to breathe a little.”  
     Tails heard a sound that distracted him from... he guess it was a show?, and look to the front of the store. With a rattle, the mesh that covered over mall shops when they were closed was being pulled down. The fox stared as the other employee tugged the grating all the way down to the floor. There she used the keys from the desk and locked up the front. Then as almost an afterthought, she began pulling the same mesh over the windows, obscuring the stores displays from view from the customers outside. And, Tails thought, from preventing anyone seeing into the shop proper. The fox was once again distracted by the two in front of him. Robin was behind Ammy and was massaging her breasts, still talking as she was doing so.  
     “And your boobs are so complimented by the top.”  
     Ammy was enjoying it, Tails noted by the suggestion of hardening nipples beneath the other woman’s hands, the tongue that was coming out again, but mostly the tail moving very fast, that was dead giveaway.  
     “Oh, yes!” Robin carried on, now pinching the hardened nipples between thumb and forefinger. This caused the dog god to let out a little whimper of pleasure, adjusting herself to let the saleswomen have a better angle.  
     “I fits like a glove on you. Oh, just feel how good it is on you!”  
     Tails felt like he had lost the direction of what was going on. He was about to get up and try to stop this, or slow it down, or get it in on it. But an arm stopped him. Looking up the fox saw that it was the other employee, her name tag was labeled ‘Chelsey’. She had a box and two other bra and undie combinations in her other hand.  
     “You do want this to happen right?” she asked him sitting down beside him and laying down her things. “You want to give your girlfriend the best date she’s had right? Don’t want to disappoint her now right?”  
     “Um, right.” Tails replied as his eye’s drifted back to the two in front of the changing rooms. “So, uh, Chelsey right? What happens now? Do you guys want to get in her pants? Or mine too? Or what?”  
     Chelsey gave a snort and picked up one of the new hangers.  
     “Yeah, both of you are cute, I got to admit. And your girl is defiantly up to it, Robin is never wrong about that. Hey Robin!” Her last words were called out to her coworker, who had her hands inside the bra now explaining that there was no padding and that it was all natural on her.  “Got you that 45C extra frilly you wanted!” She tossed it over and Robin had to take her hands off of Ammy’s breasts to catch it.  
     “Thanks Chel!” Robin exclaimed looking over her catch, “and the 26B?”  
     “Yup” her coworker responded, tossing her the other one.  
     She caught it in her other hand, still behind the, now rather turned on, dog god.  
     “Perfect!” Squealed Robin, she side eyed Ammy. “Would you like me to help you try this one on? It’s a bit complicated you understand. You can dress me up in this one to make it fair.”  
     Tails blanch while Ammy was all too eager. She nodded enthusiastically, turning in another big ark with Robin’s arms still around her and opened the door. They bustled in, both excited now. Before the door closed, Chelsey stood up and grabbed the box. She put her foot down stopping it from closing.  
     “Hey! Don’t forget about Number 37D now!”  
     Robin was putting the hangers up and waved at her distractedly.<  
     “Oh, just leaved it by the door would you? I’m going to have my hands full.”  
     Chelsey nodded.  
     “All right then.”  
     She put the box down in front of the door, when she moved her foot, it left the door propped open for anyone looking in to see. The saleswoman took the few steps over to where Tails was sitting and took her seat, closer this time. The fox got the impression that if she had a cigarette, she would be smoking it like there was no tomorrow. As such, she had to do with a piece of gum that she was keeping in a pocket of her shirt. She started chewing then offered the stack to the fox, he took one. With that she slid it back down between her two breast and somewhere the presumed pocket.  
     “So, uh, you guys have been doing this long?” asked the fox, feeling out of his depth as he watched Robin slowly take off Ammy’s one piece.  
     “Oh, nine months now. Haven’t got fired yet.” Chelsey replied, blowing a bubble and popping it to make some emphasis. “I know the camera guy, his an ex. I just let him keep what he likes. We’re cool.”  
     Tails had meant there job and not the aforementioned banging in the changing rooms but the mention of cameras made him whip around.  
     “I covered them for you, relax. I ask before anyone gets a peep show. You would not believe some of our repeat customers.”  
     The fox gave Chelsey a look of awe now, as she pulled out another piece of gum.  
     Tails asked another question. “So, uh, how did this all start?”  
     They both watched as Robin pulled down Ammy’s one piece all the way. She made some comment about how her breasts were even better without any covering and started to slowly put on the non-lacey garment on the dog.  
     “Robin over there started working here and told me she had a thing for me.” Chelsey muttered as they watched Robin start to fiddle with black straps, she was not kidding when she said the goddess might need help with them.  
     “I didn’t know that girls were also my thing. But damn was she fine! So we had a little get together in the back. One thing led to the other and now we pick out the cutest and hottest girls to bang. We don’t get that many boys you know.” She added, scooting herself so that her leg was touching Tails’. “They seem a bit embarrassed to be in here. I don’t know why. What wrong with a little underwear?”  
     “N-nothing,” the fox stammered.  
     His eyes were drifting between the two in the changing rooms and her. With Chelsey now being so close, he could not help but notice that her black band t-shirt was about a size too large for her and the neckline was way too far down. Her breast were not exposed per say, but you could tell were her bra was. Red with straps showing and the corners jutting out of the shirt. She was too close, he could smell the sweat on her and the bubblegum on her lips, his own still untouched in his own sweaty hand.  
     “God, don’t you wish you were between them right now?” asked Chelsey.  
     They had gotten the straps sorted out, the top was made of nothing but straps it seemed and the four counting it down to the strip of cloth. It did not even cover her privates below it, it seemed to just exist to connect to even more straps. Robin started to pull up some nylon up Ammy’s leg, real slow.  
     “Letting them touch you in just the right way.” Chelsey continued her hand reaching under her skirt and started to touch herself. “Giving you all the assistance you need. Hmm, and between their breast too. Damn, your girl really does have a rack on her. Oh, I’d like a taste of it before this is over. You mind?”  
     “No.” Tails said, mind now numb from the events.  
     He felt the arm she was masturbating with rub against him every time she moved it. His eyes did not know where to look. Chelsey was starting to unzip her skirt, while Robin had finished up with Ammy’s get up and was now being undressed by her. The goddess was kissing her neck as she undid her buttons one by one from behind. The sales woman let out a long breath, her face that had been so enthusiastic was now a bit nervous. Chelsey let her skirt fall to the floor, revealing orange and white panties that did not match her red bra at all. Tails felt his own hand go into his pants too, no point in missing out all the fun.  
     The girl next to him leaned and whispered, “Course, you can’t. Robin doesn’t swing that way. But will me and your girl suit you? I’d bet you like that! Here, you take care of mine and I’ll take care of yours, cool with that?”  
     Tails reached out a tremulous hand and cautiously put a hand down the girl’s panties. She was a bit soaked but she was ready for him. The moment the fox brushed her brush Chelsey started with the fox too. Unzipping his pants and routing around through his underwear until she brought out his cock. She began to rub it lazily as they watch Ammy pull down both Robin’s pants and underpants revealing her lower half bare.  
     The dog was not quite done yet, she let a hand run over her smooth legs for a moment, before she started to take off the last bit of clothes that the employee had on. An orange and white striped bra one that matched with the panties Tails was feeling under. In fact as Tails started to massage the girls clit, he saw as Robin moved out of her pants and moved it slightly, that the panties that she was wearing matched the bra underneath her coworkers t-shirt.  
     Chel looked from the newly discarded bra to the panties on her, watching as they got damp under the foxes fingers. Now they were over her slit and was now going back and forth over the top, stimulating her and causing the lubricating fluids to flick to the back of the fabric.  
     “Oh,” she said dully, moving a thumb over the tip of the foxes’ dick. “Must have made the switch after last night. Oops! That’s a bit embarrassing. Here we are in the sexiest store for underwear and the loveliest employees can’t even get that matching right. What must you think of us?”  
     “Uh, that it is pretty hot?” half asked, half answered Tails.  
     He wasn’t sure that having the counter girl rub his dick right that was doing any favors to his mental faculties. To be fair, his fingers were having much the same effect on Chelsey. Her breath was becoming shorter, her checks were becoming red, and it was becoming harder for her to remember that she was supposed to be chewing gum. That mouth of hers was becoming a bit slack as her brain went elsewhere.  
     Meanwhile, with Robin now having no clothes on, Ammy felt that this was when the action usually got started. But, they had to continue with this little charade for a little bit. So, the goddess played with her breast for a few seconds, marveling at the luscious texture of them. Robin was giggling again, her self-assuredness coming back, now that she literally had nothing left to loose.  
     Amaterasu bent over and picked up the fiery red lacey bra and panties that Robin had picked out. For herself, the goddess realized, as she had planned this. So, she must really like these ones in particular. She asked her about it, in low grunt that normally people did not understand. This was a special case as, according to Ammy's keen seance of smell, Robin was a dog owner and as such had the distinct pleasure as to understand what they were saying. This really did not hold true for all dogs, in fact most dogs, but Ammy used this as an excuse to communicate with her.   
     “Hmm,” asked Robin as the goddess began to pull the bra over her head. “Yes, these ARE my favorite pair! They are so expensive though! I can never afford them. Fortunately, yup you guessed it, I can ware whatever I want in here. Customers do it all the time.”  
     Ammy ran a finger through the lace and in doing so traced the outline of the saleswoman’s breasts. The dog god growled something as she tied up the back with a few loose knots.  
     “Your right! They do remind me a bit of your markings!” remarked Robin, looking down at woman dog as she had started to put on the little panties as well. “All red, and the white laces! My goodness, we are a pair right now you and I!”  
     Amaterasu nodded in agreement as she tied first the left side of the panties and then the right. Taking care to use the loosest knots and letting the loose string hand in such a provocative way. So that in a moment you could pull and she would be back to wearing nothing at all.  
     She let her hands stay where they were, on the thighs of Robin. Fingers circling the spots and teasingly under the strings, threatening to tug. Robin giggled again, and matched her hands on Ammy’s. Giving the straps to her leggings a good nature pull and bringing the dog closer to her. They touched breast, hardly anything separating them and there lower halves all but one pantie layer away from each other. Their lips were about a hairs breath apart and then they were together.  
     Chelsey wanted to give a whistle as they broke apart gasping for air but she was having her own things to get excited about. The fox had started to put fingers in her pussy, just one to start with. It was feeling around and looking for the exact spot to make her squirm. The only retaliation was to try to get Tails too distracted by his own pleasure. The sale’s woman finally wrapped her hand around his cock instead of playing with it as she had been. And started the motions going up and down, up and down, the entire length of his dick.  
     Ammy panted at the kiss and leaned in for more. They was a few more pecks with their lips before tongues got into play. Robin found that her tongue was losing the battle against Ammy's, both wresting each other’s to achieve dominance. Both broke apart again, tongues out, saliva trailing from them. The dog god came back but began licking the others shoulder and moving it to a kiss from there to her neck. She moved quickly to go down and to the top of her breasts, giving them a brief kiss.  
     Robin was saying quiet ‘yes’s’ as Ammy went down to the cups of her bra. She gave them a large pass over with her lips and then her tongue. Getting the fabric nice and wet as possible. The girl felt her nipples get hard under the rasping and saw for herself as the noticeable bumps appeared as the dog continued her tasting. The goddess was not done yet. Now, she headed further down Robins body. Kissing under her breasts, her center, her stomach, her button, and then onto her panties. Settling down right over where her slit would be, nursing it with lips and tongue. The employee continued her drone of quiet exclamation, now throwing in the occasional ‘fuck’ and ‘oh god’. She was clearly enjoying herself with her new found fuck buddy.  
     Tails was enjoying himself too. With a bit of pre-cumming, Chelsey’s hands now had the sufficient lubricant to move with ease down his cock. He could feel every finger as they brushed his corona and made their way down his stretched out foreskin. Suppressing a shutter as they glided down his shaft and to the base where they would rise and continue their path again and again.  
     Chelsey was having a good time too. Normally a guy would just let her work her fingers, but here at least he was nice enough to respond in kind. She was now squirming with three of Tails’ digits in her and it starting to get her to really secrete. She had been leaking a bit before, but now with every insertion a bit more liquid would come out. Her panties were utterly soaked now, you could even see what the fox was doing through the white stripes.  
     Robin was at a point of ecstasy, with the goddess at her pussy she was really making an even louder noise then before. Her panties matched her coworkers now, as they were both were wet with some liquid or another. Every time Ammy would pass over her clit, the sales woman gave a shudder. Her hands had gone to the safety rails and had pushed herself up ever so slightly to let her weight on the rasping tongue.  
     Amaterasu was tempted to start nipping at the girls panties. But she resisted that particular doggy urge, instead she contented to simply grasp of the stings in her teeth and pull away. Robin’s pussy lay bare, glistening with both saliva and cum. With the red underwear still in her mouth, the goddess’s hand reached out and stroked causing more shudders from the employee.  
     Tails was tempted to do the same for Chelsey as his fourth finger entered her. He figured that even with the cool girl persona she gave off, she didn’t seem like the kind that would take shoving a fist down there. In fact, Tails was sure he had never met a girl who liked that and that even if she did, they would be lying. So, he used the most amount of fingers she, and for that matter he, was comfortable with. The temptation to reach over and pull of the wet panties was growing though, Chelsey was twitching like crazy from the simulation. Tails was not that much better, the desk clerk was now going faster than he was. And he was pretty sure that with her continuing movements plus the show in front of him, he would be cuming very shorty.  
     Chelsey for her part was at the same dilemma as Tails. She had seen Robin with a number of girls now and none of them had taken the initiative like Ammy had. At least, not the first time, several had done so in later visits, but this girl had gone ham with it the first chance she got. No prompting or prodding, just pure sexiness. She was even eating out Robin first! Chelsey liked that about a girl and combined with the dog’s boyfriend being pretty cute, as well as good with his fingers, Chelsey was on the high road to an orgasm.  
     Robin’s panties were down, dropped to the floor. Ammy had gone slow, but she was now back to her partners pussy. Giving it one last quick rub before going full in with her tongue. The employee was shuddering with the moister, this girl was good. And her tongue she had noted early was doing wonders on her lips down there. Thrusting her back against the wall, Robin shot her legs over to the seat behind the goddess. Now she was completely off the floor with all her weight going down to her feet, causing all the tension to make her shudder even more. The dog licked again, now putting in her tongue as far as it would go. Making it back to the farthest reaches of her vagina, hitting the elusive spot that hit for maximum pleasure. Robin’s voice had become increasing loud as they had gone along. Now she was yelling at the top of her lungs.  
     “OH GOD! PLEASE DON’T STOP! PLEASE KEEP *ugh* DOING THAT! OHH!”  
     With that, Chelsey had reached her limit. The way her kind-of-girlfriend was getting eaten was too hot for her and Tails’ fingers were going just right. She came, utterly soaking the foxes hand, shuddering as the pressure made her experience it again and again. Not as loud as Robin was, but her quiet exclamations were somehow all the hotter.  
     It was enough for the fox too, when he saw that his ‘masseuse’ had come and was quietly shuddering, giving off just enough to really set one off. Elegant was not Tails’ style but he did not cry out like Robin was doing. Under Chelsey’s fingers the pressure exited, cum squirted for the third time. It was a deluge for both of them, her panties were utterly ruined and his pants where covered in the white stuff. Now he understood why she had kicked that skirt off. She still had some on her hand, which she rubbed into his dick. Unlike Ammy, she didn’t lick any of it off and just wiped it on the front of his pants where the rest of it was.  
     Tails shrugged and pulled down the counter girls panties, they were ruined now. It joined the skirt on the floor next to her shoes. The fox began to take off his own pants, unfasten and untangle them from his still hard dick. Both he and Chelsey watched as Ammy was bringing Robin to the finish, getting their breath back and savoring the quiet thrill of it.  
     Robin was in full sex mode now, if she were a succubus, Tails would have thought that she had gone full demon. Her tongue was out and panting, breasts heaving with every thrust of Ammy’s licks, shuddering every single time it happened. One hand on the railing below, legs apart for the most access possible, the other hand on the back of goddess head to push her in even further. All the time she was screaming the lust filled sounds of a woman orgasming again and again.  
     Giving one last curdling yell she finally gave in to a fully broke down into uncontrolled shuddering and little whimpers of pleasure. Ammy set her down on the floor gently where she still twitched a bit. The goddess was in a mood to start down on someone herself. Her eyes turned to the two pants-less watchers and crooked a finger at them both.


	4. Dog Pile

They came forward with anticipation, Tails now at ease with the whole situation and Chelsey liked her dry lips. She saw the way the goddess was looking at her foxy boyfriend and knew that she would have to wait her turn. Damn, mentally she shrugged, hopefully the dog had a lot of stamina and looking at the fox now with a tilt of her head, he looked like he did too, she did not doubt it. Those two could probably go at it for weeks.  
     Tails and Ammy stepped back to the rear of the changing room while Chelsey went down to her knees over her friend. Cupping both of her breasts in her hands the cashier thumbed the girl’s nipples through the wet bra getting them as hard as they had been a moment ago. Robin moaned unashamedly trying to get on her hands to start with Chelsey, but the goddess had known her business and Robin was a bit too winded to do get up just yet.  
     The dog had an eagerness to her, not the lashing tail super exited quality that she had shown earlier, but a wanting that was soft and of deep patience. Tails wondered if she had wanted this from the moment she landed back on solid ground and saw him back at the park. She was ready now and his resistance had gone out the window. He wanted her now so, so badly.  
     Amaterasu leaned in first and gave him a kiss, nothing too deep, just enough to show that she still cared about him in some deep way. Really deep soon, thought Tails to himself. Then he banished the thought and concentrated at the matter at hand as she sat down on the far bench. Spreading her legs wide, she gave the fox full view of her, well couldn’t really call it a bra and panties, her straps and nylon. Her pussy was in full view and the fox could see that it was glistening. The little exercise with Robin must have really gotten her up and ready to go at it.  
     He wanted to start right then, but as he put his hands one her shoulders, she grunted a no. Pausing Tails looked at her with an eyebrow raised. Ammy waved and reached over and pulled his t-shirt over his head. After it came over and the fox gasped when it was off. Now he was completely naked. The goddess tossed it aside carelessly and rubbed a hand over her own vagina evidently ready.  
     The fox prodded his dick at the opening, teasing her a little. The wolf woman gave a soft growl and her hand tapped impatiently on the bench. Tails was not to be rushed, he had held off this long. Next he moved his cock along her slit, starting the back and forth motions outside her pussy for now. Ammy moaned at that. She felt even better every time the tip of the fox’s dick made contact with her clit. Her left hand reached up through the straps and pinched her nipple.  
     Chelsey was watching them in-between the time she was playing with her coworker. Robin was not catching a break, she had thought that her friend would go a bit slower on her with the way she saw Ammy take her on but now she she knew she was not getting any mercy. When her friend’s nipples had gotten hard again, Chelsey had carelessly pulled one string and Robin’s bra came off with no problem. She’d then started to suck on the nipples and then circling them with her tongue. The sale’s woman had begun her mantra of 'oh gods' and 'fuck yes's' again.  
     The Chelsey was used to her fellow workers antics by now and still thought it was extremely hot even now. Even if she suspected that Robin only played it up to get her partners heat up. Chelsey let go of Robin’s boobs and reached way over to the box that was still propping open the door to the changing room. Snatching it up, she began to open the flaps under her friend’s nose.  
     “Here it is,” she said, “number 37D. Just like you wanted.”  
     It was a large double-ended dildo. Robin licked her lips but sighed as Chelsey got it in her mouth first. She push it back and forth for a bit watching the two in the back, while grinding against her own girlfriend. Satisfied with it, she casesed her vagina with the plastic dick and gently pushed it into herself. She masturbated quietly, watching with smug delight as Robin whimper for some as well. Relenting, Chelsey moved back and lifted up one of the girls legs. Moving the purple appendage into position, she adjusted it accordingly and then with one leg on either side of her friend, the desk clerk began to move.  
     Tails judged that he had wound her up for long enough. With no more hesitation, he pulled up both of her legs. Hand underneath the knees and her legs dangling down his back, he once more adjusted to be right where he needed to be. The fox moved forward and then entered Ammy. The goddess let out a howl of delight. With that her other hand reached out and started to massage her other nipple, adding to the situation. The fox began moving faster, you did not want to start sex at a full blown sprint. You had to start with a slow build and then go faster to a climax. It would be great to just giving it everything you had all the time. But no one has that much stamina, not even a horny dog god. Well, that wasn’t true, but she wasn’t in the mood to go forever right then.  
     Ammy was panting like, well, like a dog. She had been horny all day and now finally was having some release. She was considering taking off the straps and having full access to her breasts but the straps of nothing covering her were somehow hotter than not wearing anything at all, so she left them. Instead she started that low moan again that Robin had been doing. Tails was doing all he could to keep his speed and not go too fast. He joined in with Ammy’s howls as he continued back and forth.  
     Robin was wailing under her friends thrusts. She was going faster than she ought to be but Chelsey was riled up from the fox’s fingers and the show her friend and Ammy had put on. In her current position all she could do to exasperate her was to grab her legs and move her closer to herself and go faster. In doing so, bringing the dildo further into both of them. The friction was getting to her too and Chelsey had to bite her lip to stop herself from joining in with Robins moans.  
     She was still wearing the band t-shirt, no way to take it off now. Not when they were so close. The consequences of her not taking it off sooner was felt in every drop of sweat she let off. The shirt was soaked in it and her bra straps had fallen off her shoulders. They were both Robins but Chelsey thought when she got up that morning and couldn’t find half her things it was only fair. Besides, Robin’s clothes fit better on her anyway. That all flashed in across her mind for a few seconds as the now uncomfortable shirt distracted her for a moment. But in the next moment when Robin somehow managed to push herself off the floor with one hand, so that Chelsey was no longer dominating and they were now on an equal level. The other hand that had been nursing a breast in the absence of her coworkers hand, reached out and grabbed her own leg, right over where Chelsey had a hold of it. Their fingers intertwined momentarily and through her cries that still spewed from her mouth, Robin looked her right in the eyes and gave a nod.  
     “Oh, GOD I’m Gonna Cum! Oh Please! Oh Please-Please-Please Cum With Me! I! Fell! So! Good! Right! Now! OH! PLEASE!” Robin pleaded with her.  
     Chelsey couldn’t deny her this and let herself moan along with her.  
     “Yes, oh god, yes! I’ll cum, oh, I’ll cum, I’m Cumming. I’M CUMMING! I, YES! I’M! OH GOD! I’M CUMMING! HOLY SHIT ROBIN! YEEEEESSSSSSSS!”  
     Chelsey had held out for as long as she could, but here she let go. The pleasure peaked causing her to spurt liquid and soaking the plastic on her end. Robin came as soon as her friend had started talking. Her own cum splatted down and onto the dildo. There soaked sides didn’t make it all the way to the center, but they got close. Robin was shivering again under the release, she was getting licked and pounded pretty fast. If this kept up she would pass out. Chelsey was far quicker to recover, though she let the reverberations die before removing the plastic dick. She teased it out of Robin too, the toy giving a satisfying squelching noise as it left her. This left Robin breathing hard again.  
     “No worries,” assured Chelsey, deciding that this aggressive tact against her coworker was far more rewarding than similar campaigns had been in the past. “I’m not done with you yet. The dog is still getting pounded by her boyfriend. I think you got one more go in you still.”  
     Robin opened her mouth to protest, but instead was silenced by Chelsey as she was pulled toward her and was silenced from all objection by her friends deep kiss with tongues to boot. Robin’s eyes went huge and then shut again with content. She returned the kiss, letting her have her tongue and sweet passion. While her partner was distracted, Chelsey reposition herself to be alternatively siting in her coworkers lap and vice-versa. Then she began a slow grind, their pussies rubbing against one another and she watched the scene of Ammy and Tails play out over Robin’s shoulder. While Robin herself moaned quietly under the new pleasure, any new loud exclamations seemed to be too too much for her at the moment.  
     Ammy and Tails had reached a silent agreement somewhere in the heat and decided to stop for a few moments to reposition themselves. Tails put Ammy’s legs down and she turned and got down on all fours or rather on her elbows and knees. Facing the fox was her nice rear and still dripping slit. The fox pondered for a moment while the goddess prodded him a few times with her ass, then got down on his knees too. He had not payed her back quite yet.  
     Ammy gave a little yip as the fox spread her pussy and began to lick. She had expected him to go right back into banging her. It was a pleasant change of pace and the dog could feel the foxes tongue going to work giving her a shiver of pleasure and she let out a deliberate moan to gear Tails on to greater efforts.  
     The fox pulled back, tongue out dripping a mix of fluids. She had tasted so good. He got back to his feet again and adjusted his dick, prodding her in right over the spot. The goddess moaned again, louder and more plaintive, almost a wine. Ammy reached back and using two fingers spread her pussy, inviting the fox to plunge. He did so with relish, going faster now that both he and his goddess were suitably aroused.  
     Ammy let out a loud cry and her head almost hit the bench as she tried to look back at what Tails was doing. She gave up and began concentrating on rocking herself timing it to go along with the fox’s thrusts. The fox was panting as increasing his pace. Ammy had been expecting this and matched him in speed.  Howling, moaning, groaning, and all manner of sounds was coming from the whirlwind. Tails felt so warm and hot he felt like he could keep this up for a decade. Ammy felt like she was evaporating from the inside and that any moment she could fall away to nothing but ecstasy. She felt her breasts hit her skin as they swung back and forth with the thrust of the fox. The woman felt on fire but resisted the urge to burst back into flame. She did radiated sexiness however.The wolf was enjoying every pull, every push, every inch of the fox’s hard dick and it was making her cum. She was beginning to spill, white liquid was flowing down her legs from her pussy, her breasts were also starting to secrete milk and for every push she got, they would drag along the bench, exasperating her hardened nipples. The dog’s tongue lolled as she began to drool at the mind numbing pleasure.  
     Chelsey found the whole thing too much and had to turn her face away, rubbing against Robin like crazy. Tails was matching Ammy in the tongue department and was starting to shake under the pressure he was feeling. He whispered to the goddess, words of lust and desire. She growled back, not so much words as their meaning and the fox finally understood. They both wanted to keep this up for a good pace but there was the observers to consider. Those two needed to get in on this right? The god and fox agreed that they should join. That needed to finish first, Ammy let out a low long howl of utter delight and with milk leaking down her front and cum dripping out of her wet pussy she gave a shutter as her body overrode her godly powers and came. He wasn’t much better off however, as he came almost in unison with her; eyes rolled all the way up, as the dogs charms caused him to release.  
     Cum spurted everywhere dripping into Ammy as she felt it go all the way in her. She was too busy orgasming to realize what this could mean. She felt it continue in spurts, tails pulled out his dick and let his cum out all over her back. She had let out a lot of her own lubrication liquids lose too. They mixed on the floor and over each other all white and golden. Both of them breathed heavily for a moment, before Ammy turned back around with her breast full to bursting and looking at the fox, with a question in her eyes.  
     "Didn't you want to bang the other two though?" Tails asked, as the dog god came closer with her boobs swaying dangerously.  
     Ammy groaned and grabbed her own tits and began to caress them, pinching the nipples and letting a bit of her milk to spurt out.  
     "OH! O.K. I'll finish you up and _then_ we fuck them." Tails answered her and grabbed her other breast and began to pinch it himself.  
     Ammy let out a howl that shock the whole room and her head snapped back, nearly orgasming again with the first touch of pressure. Chelsey who had enjoyed the lovers little bit doggy play was hypnotized by this new sex exchange. Even Robin was watching, her girl had paused for a moment, and was drooling herself. It was the hot stuff, both of them were now humping each other and moaning. Robin even started to bring a hand down and playing with the other girl’s clit as they grinded. She groaned but followed suit, eye's still on the spectacle.  
     Tails had reached through the mesh of straps but after a few more pinches, the fox decided that it had to go. Tails reached behind the wolf woman and started to undo the endless clasps, hooks, and wires. Ammy moaned in protest, she was lactating badly, but she put up with the delay, holding on to both of her tips as he rummaged behind her. She squirted, little lines of milk spraying, dousing the two employees, but they didn't mind. The fox finally got the bra off and Ammy's chest was now bare for all to see. He had seen it for the last few hours but now he was fully enjoying them. He pushed her hands out of the way and started on both of her nipples himself, opening his mouth to let the sweet liquid on his tongue. The goddess moaned and started to masturbate for wanting to do something with her hands. Tails tasted a few more squirt fills, enjoying the goddess's moan every time he did. Now he leaned in and began licking the hardened point tasting the sweetness. He did a few circles around it, all the while Ammy getting higher pitched and then he began to suck her breast. This caused the goddess to go crazy, her eyes closed and her fingers were deep into her pussy, still sopping with the foxes cum.  
     She rocked back and forth as Tails switched from right to left and back, pinching the other he was not tasting to have her in constant bliss. Her milk was delicious and golden. Milk of the gods, supposed the fox as he took another sip. Icore maybe he mused, no that was blood. Ambrosia then, suckled from the mother of all gods. It tasted wonderful. He started to squeeze her breasts, occasionally sampling the milk. An idea struck him and he sidled around Ammy. Now behind her, there was a better angle on her tits and pinching them accordingly. Purposely taking aim, the fox pointed the spray of sweet at the two employees on the floor.  
     Robin and Chelsey were worked up and already been teased by Ammy with her milk, this invitation from Tails was enough. They got up, tongues out to catch the liquid. Now they were in front of the goddess on their knees, laughing and swallowing as the fox showered them with the wolf woman’s milk. All three were caked with the stuff now. Robin naked with dots of the liquid all over her body. Chelsey with her shirt covered in cum, sweat, and milk; soaked beyond help. Ammy, utterly aroused with her breasts streaming down all the way to soaking pussy, where they mixed and came down her legs all the way to the floor.  
     The employees leaned in and began to suck on the goddess breasts, teasing them, and sipping her milk with ecstasy. Ammy was far gone by this point and gave both their rears a little slap, the two giggled. The wolf’s hand reached down and started to massage the girl’s pussies. Tails was still squeezing the dog’s breast from behind. His own fingers were in danger of being bit off by the ferocity of the other two, so they dropped down to Ammy’s hips. With a firmer grip on her, the fox began to slide his still hard hard cock between her legs. His dick brushed up against her slit as the fox started back and forth.  
     Chelsey glanced down at the action and made a split second decision. She slid down and began to lick the goddess vagina and the tip of the fox’s dick. Robin took over both of Ammy’s breasts, alternating from one to the other, cupping them both in her hands. The dog cooed at the change of ferocity and began to play with Robins breasts, getting her to start lactating.  
     Tails felt the rasp of Chelsey’s tongue and had another idea. He whispered something to Ammy who nodded and lifted herself up slightly. The girl was puzzled for a moment, before the fox pulled her legs under the goddess and had her lying flat on the bench. Chelsey was now under the goddess, with her mouth right over her pussy. At first, she wondered what the hell the two were doing, before she felt the fox start to tease her own pussy with his cock. Then she settled back and continued to see how far she could get her tongue up Ammy’s wet vagina.  
     Her partner in crime looked down at her, a bit jealous of Ammy. The dog god gave Robin a look, asking is she wanted to have something too. Robin nodded. The goddess waved a hand and the purple dildo that had all been forgotten lifted off the floor and into her hands. Giving it a lick Ammy sized Robin up and then slipped it into her. Robin screamed at the insertion, grabbing the goddesses shoulder for support.  
     Chelsey was in paradise. A dick in her and a pussy in the mouth was her kind of heaven. She wished she could tell the fox to go faster, to plow her harder. Somehow the fox seemed to understand her desire because the moment she thought of it, Tails did speed up. For a moment she had to break away from Ammy’s tasty lips to give a loud cry, before going back to the sweet taste of the goddess.  
     Tails was ramping up again, both he and Ammy had an unquenchable lust. As he thrust into her, feeling her loosen around her as she spurted more and more fluids, he reach up and finally pulled the shirt up that was hiding Chelsey’s boobs. There was the red bra and down it came reviling the fine breast that bounced every time the fox fucked her.  
     He caressed them and began to pinch the nipples as he done with Ammy. Slowly she began to lactate, little milk drops appearing at the tips. Tails leaned in and licked them off enjoying her little shudders every time he did so. The faster he went, the deeper he felt himself go into her. The fox could felt every part of her all along his shaft, she was wonderful.  
     Chelsey couldn’t even form thoughts anymore, she was in utter bliss. The fox was so deep into her and she was getting so sloppy that she swore she could feel a release of liquid from herself every time the fox pounded her. And Ammy tasted so good like a sugary drink from a wet dream. The inside of goddess was incredible. Her breast were getting so much stimulation that it was causing her brain to shut down. She feared that if they kept this up, she would pass out.  
     Robin was now in the air, having tried to stay up when Ammy had started to go down on her the goddess had hoisted her into the air and had her breasts in her mouth. Legs were wrapped around the wolf and her breast in her lap. The dildo was still going and the hand holding it had far less to go. Robin felt like she was going to fall at any moment but Ammy had her other arm under her and was acting as a seat. She was now completely at the mercy of the wolf woman who was getting her so lost in pleasure, that the employee was starting to see stars. Every time she moved she was either pleasuring herself or was pleasuring Ammy. When she went down, it was further on to the dildo. When she moved left or right, she messed with the goddess tongue on her breasts and caught pleasure unaware. And if she reached down, she met the dog’s breast and they were still dripping. She was screwed, literally.<  
     The fox let the pressure build, going faster and faster, enjoying for the insane screams that Chelsey was giving, no longer even able to lick Ammy and had to make do with her fingers. He reach a climax and let loose inside of her. Cum spurted into her, filling her up and then coming out in a gush. The rivulets of fluids continued as spurts came one after the other. She came with him and hit a climax on every single drop that entered her. Chelsey’s eyes rolled back and her mouth was a mess of spit and Ammy’s cum. Her tongue hung out at a crazy angle and her eyes rolled back in her head, still quivering at every touch from Tails. He pulled out, and a last shot, cover her front with white. She was coated with milk and cum, drops of both dripped from her quivering boobs.  
     Robin was back at ground level and Ammy had placed the other end of the dildo in herself. Now on her back with the employee on top, the goddess was bodily pulling the girl into her. She had her face in the goddess breasts, milk cascaded around the employee’s head and her own boobs were being pressed up against Ammy with every descent. She was as far gone as Chelsey, not knowing what was really happening anymore. She reached a climax again and could not even get the energy to scream aloud anymore. The wolf woman whispered something in her ear and came with her. Ammy was shaking to the core as Robin felt every vibration of pleasure from her. She was coated with a burst of renewed milk and an unreasonable amount of lubrication from the god dog. She shuddered at the peak of pleasure and rolled off Ammy, right next to her partner. They stared up with unseeing eyes out into the plains of infinite delight.  
     Ammy and Tails looked down at the two forms with satisfaction. They leaned down and gave a kiss to their sex partners. Then stood up and looked around at the mess of the changing room. Clothes, underwear, and liquid were everywhere. Tails left the booth and picked up his pants from the bench, this was not how he had thought the day was going to go. But as he pulled up his trousers, he thought it could have gone worse. And there was few things worse than fucking a couple of willing participants and his girlfriend. If she was his girlfriend, well, she pretty much was now. Maybe a fuckbuddy that might be a better term?  
     He glanced over at the goddess as she selected a set of panties and bra. She was still a bit twitchy, but the worst of her urges seemed to have subsided. Ammy put on the black translucent pair, the one they had almost walk out with. Tails was glad that they had decided to come back after all. Once that was on, she also picked up another set and put them on a hanger. She prodded Chelsey with a foot, asking a question with a low wine.  
     The cashier groaned and sat up, pulling her shirt down to give herself some coverage. She stood up pants-less and walk over to the counter grumbling as she did so. Scanning both the offered hanged clothes and the tag on the one Ammy wore, Chelsey rang up the cost. Tails balked when he saw the read out on the display.  
     Chelsey waved it away, closing up the drawer. “On me,” she said in a rasping voice. The girl was still recovering. “Never had, that good of sex before let me tell you. Oh MAN! You guys are good.”  
     “We should come back sometime.” Tails suggested, looking over at Ammy, who nodded vigorously.  
     “Damn right.” Chelsey agreed, she walked up the goddess and gave her tits a squeeze. “You never got to bang me, will have to rectify that next time. That all right?”  
     Ammy almost purred and gave the girl a lick across the check. She stepped back quickly.  
     “Aw man.” Chelsey muttered, reaching up and touching the spot. “I don’t know if that was gross or cute. You know what, grossly cutely how about that. You’re a kinky bitch I can see that.”  
     Tails waved a hand at the closed cubical.  
     “Is Robin going to be O.K.?”  
     “Oh she’ll be fine. Just never had a customer this aggressive before. She’ll come around and I’ll get her into something. Our shifts over anyway.”  
     “Alright then,” the fox waved at Ammy who came up right up to him, faithful pet mode again. “I guess we should go. No point sticking around here.”  
     “I’ll let you out.” Chelsey offered and stood back up again.  
     “Umm,” Tails tried not to stare at the bare butt of her as they walked to the front entrance. “Won’t people notice that you’re not exactly, uh...?”  
     She gave a smirk, “Nah, they won’t notice. Not with your girlfriend hiding anything that’s out of the ordinary. Besides, I’m not going to step out just yet and I have extra clothes. Robin might not though, for some reason, she just thinks whatever dirty thing she has on after all of that is fine.”  
     Tails gave her a shocked look. “How did…?”  
     “…I know?” Chelsey shrugged. “Got a Grandma with a third eye, what can you do. It was so hard to keep a straight face with your breasts just hanging out like that. To be honest, the weirdest thing was that nonsense conversation you forced us to have. What the hell was that by the way?”  
     “I have no idea.”  
     “Alright then. Take care you two. And don’t get into that many more sexcapades! I need ya both fresh for your next visit! You got it!”  
     “Got it!” Laughed Tails waving at the girl as she closed the gate behind them, cutting herself off from view.  
     The fox gave a contented sigh as the walk through the mall passing customers as they did so. None of them gave the busty dog a look, even in her fine new lingerie. Tails wondered what would happen if they stop right here and starting doing it in the middle of the hallway. Would anyone notice? Then he thought about Chelsey and her three-eyed grandma and decided that it would be better if they went back to Ammy’s place anyway, just in case. Who knew, if there would be others like her.  
     Both of them walked on in silence for a bit, heading to the exit. Well, Tails was heading for the exit anyway, Ammy might have just been following him. This got him thinking about dogs and there tendency to need leads and if Ammy had some bondage fetish. Before this he would have berated himself for thinking this, now he just asked her. The kinky goddess, thought that sounded amazing on the condition that she could pick out the collar and leash.  
     “Uh, I didn’t mean right now. I was just curious. We should get back to your house before we do any more…” but he could not get the words out before he was dragged to a nearby store.  
     The pet store loomed over him as he stared in abject horror. Why was that doing in the mall? They did let you take your cats in the mall did they? Why did they..? What, would he get into trouble for bringing in Ammy? And hang on, what about all the dog mobians? Did they count? Was that racism? Speciesism? Was he thinking about this too hard?  
     Evidently yes, because Ammy pulled him out of his daze by literally pulling him along. They plunge into the store with Tails protesting all the way. His last though before whatever new sights and inevitable sexy times Ammy was going to put him through was that he wondered if he was ever going to leave this mall. If this continued, he would be here for years. And someone with the ability to see the goddess in full underwear was bound to spot them sooner or later.  
     The fear was back and his pleas for her to leave could be hear echoing down the halls of the mall.

THE END


End file.
